Yaoirific Christmas
by TaikoProtectorNinja
Summary: Some one shots, so far Yullen, for x-mas. first one's really rated T. I'm taking request, any pairing. Just tell me what cha want XD


**MARRY X-MAS!!!! XD Due to insperation given to me by my school and their rewriten version of 12 Days of Christmas, I GIVE ALL YAOI FANS THIS!!! XD **

**Nothing hard core in this one. Just implied stuff. But not to worry the yaoi fun will make an appearence in the next one which should come out later today.**

**Disclaimer: we all know i don't own -man... if i did Allen might not be able to walk *evil smirk***

**NOW TO THE SONG!!!**

"Heeeeeyyyyyy!! Allen-kun!!!" Taiko yelled running after our poor dear Allen.

"What do you want Taiko." Allen asked unenthusiastically.

Taiko pouted a bit. "I made a x-mas song for you!" She whinnied.

"A song?" Allen asked now looking at Taiko with curiosity covering his face.

Taiko broke out into a big smile at this. "Yup! It's a rewritten version of the 12 days of Christmas!" She cheered while looking through her bag for the paper she'd written the song on. After successfully finding it she gave it to Allen. A huge smile was plastered on her face.

Allen took the paper and began reading it out aloud. "On the first-"

"NO! NO! NO! COME ON ALLEN YOU HAVE TO SING IT!!!" Taiko whinnied grabbing and shaking his arm a bit.

Allen looked at Taiko like she was on crack. At that Taiko began shaking him more violently; thank god Yuu wasn't anywhere nearby to see that.

"Ok. Ok. Fine I'll sing it!" Allen said after a few seconds of the violent shaking. Taiko got far more annoying when she didn't get what she wanted, and this was simple so mine as well just do it.

"On the first day of Christmas, Lenalee gave to me~" Allen sang in a great voice that made a few people stop to listen. Taiko was all jumpy happy seeing on how he was singing it.

"A collar and a leash for me~" Allen continued. "HEY WAIT!!! WHAT?! A COLLAR AND LEASH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" Allen more screamed than asked Taiko, who giggled at him.

"Continue singing it!!!" She ordered in response.

Allen reluctantly returned to the song. "On the second day of Christmas, Lavi gave to me~" Allen hated this song already. "Two bottles of lube and a collar and a leash for me~" Allen's mouth dropped a bit. Some of the people around him looked disgusted while others giggled a bit.

"TAIKO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Allen cried. He felt his face getting redder by the second.

A bigger group had formed around them now.

"SING!!!" Taiko ordered.

Allen reluctantly continued. "On the third day of Christmas, Komui gave to me~" Allen took in a deep breath readying himself for whatever horrible embarrassing thing came next. "Three sex toys!~ Two bottles of lube and a collar and a leash for me~" God he wanted to cry now.

Some of the people around them had burst out into laughter. Taiko was smiling purely joyful that he was singing the song.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Johnny gave to me~" Allen meekly continued. "Four miniskirts?!" Allen stared in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL WOULD I DO WITH FOUR FUCKING MINISKIRTS?!!!" He screamed looking at Taiko.

Again more laughter came from the still growing group of people surrounding the two.

"Continue singing!!!!!" Taiko whinnied.

"Why me." Allen asked looking up before looking back at the paper. "On the fifth day of Christmas, Cross gave to me~" After reading that name the depression fell like a rock onto Allen's head. Without reading the paper he read the next lines.. "Five books of debts, four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and leash for me.~"

By now Taiko was laughing her ass off over Allen's bout of depression at the line and how he knew what was going to be there. The others around him 'aww'ed in sympathy.

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Reever gave to me~" Allen continued forgetting his depression. "Six mission reports to fill out by the next day~" Allen sighed and his voice dipped. "Five books of debts~" His voice picked up again, obviously over the initially embarrassment. "Four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and leash for me.~"

"On the seventh day of Christmas, Froi gave to me~" Allen's voice picked up at the name of Kanda's master. How could Tiedoll give him anything bad? He was more innocent then Allen! "Seven beautiful paintings, six mission reports, five books of debts"- again a dip in his voice.-", four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and leash for me.~"

More and more people had gathered around. Now even Lenalee and Lavi had come. Taiko was smiling away like a plan she'd made was quickly and effortlessly going as she wished.

"On the eighth day of Christmas, Timcanpy gave to me~" Allen's voice lifted at the name of his golem. What could his golem give him? "Eight BITES?! WHAT!! TIM WOULDN'T REALLY DO THIS!!!"

Taiko, Lenalee, and Lavi all looked at Allen.

" …. Seven beautiful paintings, six mission reports, five books of debts, four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and a leash for me." Allen finished, knowing that Tim _would_ bite him eight times.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Hevlaska gave to me~" Allen winced at the thought of his first meeting with her. "Nine arms a grabbing, eight bites, seven beautiful paintings, six mission reports, five books of debts, four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and a leash for me. ~"

"On the tenth day of Christmas, Jerry gave to me~" Allen knew this one too. "Ten plates of food, nine arms a grabbing, eight bites, seven beautiful paintings, six mission reports, five books of debts, four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and a leash for me. ~" Allen was happy about day ten. Now there was only two more days till the song was over!!!

At this time the hall was almost completely filled. Taiko began smirking more as the last of the song was sung.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, Bookman gave to me~" Allen sung. 'Bookman?...' It didn't matter. He needed to finish this stupid song. "Eleven needle therapy treatments?" Allen looked at Taiko questioningly.

Taiko only smiled back, waving her hand signaling Allen to continue. Right on time, Kanda came to the hall. He began pushing his way through so he could move on to the cafeteria to get his dinner.

"Ten plates of food, nine arms grabbing, eight bites, seven beautiful paintings, six mission reports, five books of debts, four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and a leash for me. ~" Allen sung not noticing the black haired samurai violently pushing his way through the crowd.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Kanda gave to me~" Allen blushed at the name. Suddenly, he felt the need to stop singing the song, but it was only a few more lines, so what was the worst that could happen?

Kanda, who had gotten to the circle around Allen, stopped when he heard his name being sung by the angelic voice of his petite lover.

Allen, too focused on the song to notice Kanda's presence, continued to sing. "Twelve rounds of sex, eleven needle therapy treatments, ten plates of food, nine arms grabbing, eight bit, seven beautiful paintings, six mission reports, five books of debts, four miniskirts, three sex toys, two bottles of lube, and a collar and a leash for me. ~" Allen finished the song. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what he'd just sung.

Taiko, Lavi, and Lenalee had all burst out laughing along with a few others. Most of the others there walked away disgusted with what the boy had just sung and implied.

"Tch. I didn't think you were such a pervert moyashi." Kanda growled in a seductive tone.

"K-K-KA-K-KANDA!!! YOU- THE SONG- HEARD?- TAIKO MADE ME SING IT!!!" Allen cried.

"I had nothing to do with this." Taiko hummed.

"W-Wha!!! Taiko what the hell!!!" Allen cried. "You made the damn song!!!"

"Che. I don't care about who the hell wrote the song." Kanda said advancing on Allen like a cat on a mouse, a very cute rape-able looking mouse.

"K-Kanda?" Allen backed up knowing what was to come if he didn't get away.

Kanda quickly scooped up Allen before he could get away. He threw the younger one over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"NOOOO!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Allen cried as he was carried away to Kanda's room.

Taiko, Lavi, and Lenalee were left to watch the two leave. Once the two were out of sight they all burst out laughing.

"TAIKO THAT WAS PURE GENIUS!!!" Lavi said between laughs.

"And that gives me ideas about what to get Allen and Kanda for Christmas too." Lenalee stated a huge smile covering her face.

"All according to plan." Taiko hummed.

One thing's for sure; after those twelve rounds of sex Allen did use those eleven needle therapy sessions Bookman offered.

~The End~

* * *

**So, yeah, I came in the story... shot me *looks to the side***

**Allen: You just had to make that song didn't you? *glares***

**Taiko: OF COURSE!!! and i'll tell ya. It was a hell a lotta fun to write XD It took me about 2 hours cuz i kept giggling and got stuck on some of the days but I did it XD!!!**

**Kanda: I think I want to hear the full version.**

**Allen: HELL NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!**

**Taiko: LOL XD **

**Kanda: *smirk* **

**Taiko: well reviews are greatly appreciated and will make up for my lack of presents for this x-mas... i really need to figure out what i want ...... oh well. XD **

**Everyone: MARRY CHRISTMAS!!! .... HAPPY HOLIDAYS **

**Taiko: oh yeah. p.s. i'm taking request for one shots. any pairing, and depending on the pairing it's either gunna be rated T or M.**

**p.s.s. for those who read my other stories i will be working on them and hopefully have them all updated in the next week. i have no idea which one i'm going to work on first though.... ok i'm done :D review plz!**


End file.
